Roguish
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: I just don’t understand. She toyed with my emotions, used me, and even lied to me. How could she do this to me?


_**Roguish**_

* * *

**Pairing: **KnucklesXRouge (Not...really)

**Summary: **I just don't understand. She toyed with my emotions, used me, and even lied to me. How could she do this to me?

* * *

I don't understand. I don't know how I fell for it. I wasn't supposed to trust her. I wasn't supposed to believe every word she spoke of. I wasn't supposed to fall for her.

But I did! I did trust her. I did believe every word she said, and I also fell for her. How did I fall for her? How did I forget who she truly was. How did I put aside her well known past? She's Rouge the Bat. How did I forget that? She's batty, sneaky, roguish, but she's also beautiful-and she knows it too.

She lured me into her love trap. She seduced me with sweet, gentle words, convincing me that maybe she changed. Maybe she changed the way she was? But she didn't change. I was so in love with her, that love blinded her true colors, making me believe that she was the perfect girl for me.

I still remember the day she "changed".

---

(Flashback)

_It was a normal cloudy day; I was guarding the Master Emerald. I've sworn on my life that I would protect this emerald, it's my duty, my destiny. I sat on the top of the stone steps, leading to the Master Emerald. _

_I was about to snooze, when I heard an all to familiar noise. The noise was the sound of bat wings flapping. My eyes flew open. I saw Rouge the bat, the jewel thief, land on the stone steps close by me. I stand up on my feet, on my guard, preparing to force her away from this area. _

"_Batgirl, what do you want? You better not try to steal the Master Emerald, or else I'll have no choice but to fight you!" I warned her, anger clearly shown. _

_I clenched my fists together, preparing to throw a punch or two at her if she dares to try to steal the Master Emerald. My mauve eyes glared at her, my teeth were bared out, and my patience was wearing thin. Rouge just threw a charming smile at me. Her aqua colored orbs glimmered in the sunlight._

"_Oh Knuckles, I didn't come here for the Master Emerald," Rouge replied, in a flirtatious way. _

_Naturally, I didn't believe her. I scowled at her. _

"_You expect me to believe that? If you didn't come for the Master Emerald, then what did you come here for?" I asked her, traversed my red furred arms over my chest, frowned at her. _

_Rouge grinned at me, and started to slowly walk towards me, swaying her hips. As she gets closer, I uncross my arms, and gradually take a step back. She daintily grabs my arm, gently pulling me to her. She reeks of strong scented perfume. Rouge leans in, close to my ear and whispered softly._

"_I came here for you," She answered, eyeing the Master Emerald behind me and me at the same time. I was too flustered to even notice that her staring at the Master Emerald. _

_My face heated up and my heart was beating rapidly. I'm sure she noticed all these symptoms. She silently giggled to herself, making me burn up even more. _

"_I-I don't believe you! G-get off of my island," I stuttered; being the gullible fool I am, I was starting to believe her. Rouge just smiled and winked at me. _

"_In time you will," She whispered; her hand started to play with my dread locks. To make me even more nervous and flustered, she placed her gloss covered lips, that smelled like strawberries, on my cheek. _

"_See ya later, big boy," She winked seductively, and took off before my eyes. She flew away from my island, empty handed, no emerald or any kind of jewel she took from me, until I couldn't see her no more. _

_I knew she was up to something; I just knew, but at that time, I was too gullible to notice. I was too busy blushing, and softly touched my cheek, the place where Rouge had set her lips upon, not believing this actually happened._

_But...still...I knew she was up to something. _

(Flashback ended)

_---_

Rouge was right. She said in time, I would accept and believe her, and I did. Everyday, Rouge came on my island. We would talk, not fight, just talked about whatever came up in our minds. We would talk about the adventures we had, our likes, our dislikes, and whatnot.

I started to trust her, I really did. My thoughts of her being 'up to something' soon vanished. I trusted her, and I don't trust people that easily, so this was a big issue to me. It was then I started to realize that I was falling for her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She would invade my thoughts. My heart would beat faster when I'm with her. I started to care about her, more than I cared about myself.

I was in love with Rouge the Bat.

I was going to confess my love for her one day. But she didn't show up on Angel Island. I started to worry about her. Did she get hurt? Is she sick? Is something wrong with her?

I told myself that she'll probably come tomorrow. Tomorrow came, but she never did. I sighed and went up the stone steps, leading to the Maser Emerald, to resume my duty, and try to forget about Rouge. When I got up to the top, I was shocked. I realized that the Master Emerald was gone.

That thief! She took it! She used me for the Master Emerald. I knew she was up to something, but love convinced me that she's changed. Why did she do this to me? She toyed with my emotions, used me, and even lied to me. How could she do this to me?

I can't say that I wasn't hurt by this. I also can't say I really saw this coming, even though it was painfully obvious. I guess...I just _wanted _to believe she changed. This is, by far, the cruelest, sneakiest, and roguish way for stealing the Master Emerald.

I sighed to myself, preparing to track down the Master Emerald, heart brokenly. I can pick up a scent from Rouge. Finding Rouge, will mean that I will find the emerald.

"I learned my lesson though," I say to myself, walking down the dirt path road, finding the emerald. "Don't ever trust batgirl again...ever!" I spat.

I'm now on a long recovery, and it's all because of her...

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
